darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Rock lobster/Strategies
What to bring Armour and weapons The best magic armour the player can afford. Note: Another useful tactic (they have a low magic defence) is to use (Elite) Void Knight Equipment, preferably with a Deflector and a good mage robe top. The Arcane Stream necklace is not as important here as the magic damage boost it adds only applies to the target you click on. The other 8 targets do not receive the damage boost from it or your staff, so you would be better off using a necklace with a prayer bonus. Inventory *Highly recommended - Charming imp in inventory or on toolbelt. It is recommended to allow the imp to take gold and green charms if the player is around 60+ summoning, as the cost and time gradually becomes less and less worth it to use those charms. *Overload/Extreme magic/Super magic/Vecna Skull or flasks *Super prayer potions, as well as Prayer Renewal potions (if you don't have Holy overloads) *Death runes *Water runes (or a Mud/Water staff/Tome of Frost). *Fire runes for healing using Blood Barrage *Enhanced excalibur for healing, if needed. Can be replaced with a Saradomin brew *Place holders for charms. *Gem bag *Optional: Summoning Familiar - Healing familiar, BoB, or Wolpertinger recommended, if using overloads Wolpertinger is useless Note: In order to save inventory space, it might be better take into account their low magic defence. If not using the Battle robes or (Elite) Void, leave behind a mage headgear and wear the Dragon Rider helm. Also use the Reverence aura paired with a Holy Wrench, this greatly increases the amount of prayer points being restored and will extend the length of trips possible using the same number of prayer potions. Players should use the highest level magic prayer available to them, preferably Torment. Method Rock lobsters are found on Waterbirth Island, in room 16, sublevel 5, the same area where the ladder to the Dagannoth Kings is. Protection prayers are highly recommended while travelling through the dungeon to avoid damage. The room is a long corridor that stretches a bit east, and then turns and extends south-west. When you climb down the ladder to enter the room, the rock lobster near the ladder will attack. Protect from Melee should be activated, and then you should run a little west to the edge of the wall and trap the lobster along the stalagmites (if this fails, run along the east side of the stalagmites, and then run back to the safespot). This is the safespot where you will burst or barrage the lobsters. Otherwise, as this spot is usually crowded, the 7-lob spot is less desirable but usually empty. The player must run past the ladder to the Kings, and past two floors of Rock lobsters (these are only in sets of 2-3). Once you reach the 7-lob spot, use the ladders as your safespot and repeat with the same thing as above. When you're ready, activate Protect/Deflect Melee , and run east to the bend and about halfway down the south west path. You should now have seven lobsters attacking you. You can get two more if you want, but it involves running past the Wallasalki and Ranged Dagannoths. There is another spot where you can burst/barrage nine lobsters at a time, but it is more dangerous and harder to get into the position than the safespot near the ladder. Now you should run back around the bend and return west to the safespot just south of the ladder. It is important you stand directly south of the ladder. Walking a pace east will allow the lobsters to attack, and you may die in a matter of seconds if you do not activate Protect from Melee in time. You may burst/barrage the lobsters from one of several safespots. When all are killed, you can grab the charms as this is a safespot from respawns. If the rock lobster that spawns near the ladder has already spawned before the original 9 lured lobsters are dead, you should activate the prayer before killing the rest of the lobsters. You may repeat this as desired. 1000 casts of Ice Burst will gain the player around 200-300 crimson charms, 100-150 gold charms, 50-75 green charms, with the amount of blue charms uncertain; with 99 magic you can do 280+ crimsons. With Ice Barrage, the accepted average is 350 crimson charms, 175 gold charms, 80 green charms, with the amount of blue charms uncertain. Higher leveled players can use the Soul Split curse to heal damage taken and eliminate the need for safespotting. Players can also use Blood Burst/Barrage to heal damage. With the use of the Charming imp, running out of the safespots to retrieve the charms is unnecessary. It is'' highly'' recommended to use the charming imp to save time and attention. Category:Strategies